Humanity
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Kawahira reflects on his life in the past and present


Kawahira was no stranger to being someone's enemy. He had lived too long to not have any, especially when he had decidedly chosen to be the villain in order to keep the world alive, as a tribute to his long gone friends.

At first, on his first years alone, he did it as a duty as one of the observer's of the world. Distrust of the humans understanding of what they possessed; hate for the vermin's overtaking what was once lush of nature's beauty. With them having no love or sincerity for what they were taking granted for, why should he do the same? Or so he had thought at the time.

If he had not met those few individuals that he had decided to interact with, he would have truly been the villain by the time he met Tsunayoshi. That thought made his ancient bones shuddered at what would have become of him if he harbored the resentment longer.

Masquerade as the villain is fine; someone has to be the one to protect the life of the planet and he is the only one left that could (except he has suspicions of a certain individual tinkering away in his lone workshop). But being one entirely would truly turn him to a monster. A monster lost to the insanity of being alone too long who would take the life flames of even children; spilling their blood on the life stones of the planet.

Another shudder resonated throughout his body.

"Are you alright, Kawahira-oji-san?" I-Pin asked with a worried frown, in her hand is his order of ramen. "You are shaking quite a bit. Do you want me to call Tsuna-nii-san."

"I am fine, I-Pin-chan. No need to worry Tsunayoshi-kun," he smiled at her kindly. She looked contemplative of ignoring his wish before it cleared and placed his order in front of him. The elder didn't miss the look he was given, knowing that trying to prevent it would result in her calling Tsuna...actually, she would probably do it regardless.

And he was right. After his meal, his phone (one of the many items, he admitted, ingenious despite the hazardous health effects) started ringing with a certain brunette's name flashing on the screen. With a sigh, he opened the channel. "Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun. What pleasure do I have to be speaking to you?"

 _"Sarcasm aside, Kawahira,"_ Oh dear, he could hear the frown in his voice. Not to mention Tsuna said his name with no suffixes _. "I-Pin said that you seem troubled. Tell me what's on your mind, and don't bother lying."_

Already feeling the pure Sky Flames from his bond with the Vongola rings, he knew that to be true. With a wry smile, he relented answering in truth. "I am just feeling the times and my past deeds catching up to me. I have spent so much time being an observer... I feel that my existence is unnecessary now that the Planet's lifeline is eternally balanced with no need of an intermediary."

 _"And this is why I always insisted for him to come stay at the Vongola HQ,"_ the way Tsuna had said it in a way he wasn't supposed to have heard it. The former observer could imagine the brunette rubbing his temple mentally cursing. _"Kawahira-san,"_ Ah, he's back to his informal speaking meaning he's not angry with him anymore. _"I am sending a car for you and I-Pin. Refusing is not an option. We are going to have a talk about your suggestive suicidal thoughts. If I need to, I will be keeping you here in the Vongola HQ."_

The elder raised a brow. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I am immortal. As long as the stability of the Tri-ni-set is balanced, I will not be able to die."

 _"Then your mental health is what I am worried about,"_ he said bluntly. _"I have treated you as part of my family since we settled the Arcobaleno's Curse... I cannot stand to have one of my family members believe they are not needed."_

Kawahira felt touched by Tsuna's words. Those words of 'family' have long since been missing from is life for a while, but to hear them said directed to him again... Warmth just filled him. With a smile of content, he let out a chuckle. "You win, Tsunayoshi-kun... but I hope that when we have this talk you will have that marshmallow pie ready."

A childlike groan escaped the Decimo's mouth at the request. _"Are you sure you aren't related to Byakuran. You both need to stop asking me to make that dessert."_

"But you make the best, Tsu-chan~! Right Yuni-chan~?" The voice of the holder of the Mare Ring sang from the other line.

 _"Yeah!"_ child Yuni laughed in the background.

 _"Gah! Byakuran-san and Yuni-chan, when did you- Hey give that -!"_ the line went dead before Tsuna could finish. Kawahira chuckled again at the amusement of finding this generation of the Tri-ni-set holders is well worth the time to grow attached to.

 _'Sepira...it seems that I haven't given up on humanity yet.'_

...

 **I don't think I tried that hard in making this one-shot... I don't even think it makes that much sense...Neh... if you don't enjoy it's fine.**

 **Just thought I would make some kind of update.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
